


A Band of Fools & A Traveling Merchant

by Necro_Floodwaters



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necro_Floodwaters/pseuds/Necro_Floodwaters
Summary: A fellow follower of the Traveler has been sent to seek out the Mighty Nein. What does theTraveler want with them? What is the Merchant's mission? And just who is the Merchant?





	1. The Traveler's Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Necro: This is a short chapter by my standards, but I hope you enjoy! This is also my first AO3 only fic! So enjoy! Oh, and if you feel like it, I have a Tumblr! Just search my tag Necro's Writings and you should find it! I post original work over there!

“Well then, madam, I appreciate your business.” The man said, standing up with his customer, a lady hidden within the deep folds of a well-made cloak, and held out his hands to clasp hers. “And please do come see me again.”

“Of course, my darling Merchant. I don’t know where I’d be without your wares.” The lady tittered before pulling gently from his grasp and exiting the storeroom that the Merchant had taken over for the day.

Business concluded for the day, the Merchant began to pack up. He didn’t have much, just a few magical scrolls, a chair that he’d gotten enchanted to shrink and grow with the utterance of a word, and a compass that seemed to point everywhere at once. But these things had been the foundation, walls, and roof of his business. Every day was a new building, chosen at random. Every day was a different customer, or so they’d have him believe. The only constants were his scrolls, his chair, his compass, and the secrecy of his clients and himself. Of course, the secrecy was all on their end. For his business was the selling of secrets. That’s what the Merchant did. He knew things, things no one should, but he did. And he sold them. Of course, knowing secrets comes at a price, even for him. So when the compass stopped spinning wildly as it usually did and instead began to point outside, he simply sighed, gathered his things, and followed its direction. It didn’t take long for him to find where the compass wanted him to go, even with the heightened tension of the city. He wasn’t particularly pleased about where he’d been led, but he was still welcome within the Gentleman's space, but there would be many eyes on him. More so than others. But if the Traveler asked something of him, he would deal with any inconvenience. He stuffed the scrolls and chair into well-hidden inner pockets, the compass clutched in his hand as he entered the Evening Nip.

The bartender noticed him almost immediately, watching him approach. “He’s not expecting you.”

“He never is. Just let me in.” He’d never had the patience for the Gentleman's guard dog. The bartender grumbled but raised the hinged section of the bar regardless.

“You know the way.” Indeed he did. The Merchant had been here many times, usually of his own desire, and had long since stopped requiring an escort. The Gentleman knew he would be no harm. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs was quite an experience for him. He knew that the Gentleman sometimes allowed fights, but it was the first time he’d been present during one. It was...mildly entertaining. What came next was more so. Two individuals, who appeared to be friends, suddenly jumped into the circle and began fighting. One was clearly meant more for hand-to-hand, based on the way she carried herself, but the other, a tiefling based on the sound coming from her, surprised him by getting in the first strike. Of course, the other moved lightning fast, aided by a spell if the feeling he was getting from her was right, and the fight was over soon after. As their group recovered from the impromptu fight and everyone else settled, the Merchant found a seat where he knew the Gentleman would see him, and waited.

The Gentleman didn’t notice him right away, busy with a book at first and then someone that sounded like an orc, but not quite, started to talk to him. As he waited, he checked the compass, moving it every so often to be certain of where it pointed. It seemed to be focusing on the tiefling that jumped into a fight with her friend. On occasion, it would swivel to one of her friends, but it always returned to her. He felt something from her, something familiar, but he would need to be closer and spend more time with her to be sure.

Eventually, the group left, slight annoyance directed at the smallest one by the Gentleman, and he got up and plopped down in a seat across from the ‘exports’ businessman. The Gentleman seemed unsurprised to see him and he certainly felt no such emotion from him. “I see you did notice me.”

“Hard not to when you so boldly sit across the room from me.”

“Yes, well, I needed to talk with you.” The Merchant subtly slips the compass into a pocket as he leans back in his chair, regarding his once business partner. “That new group. I have an interest in them.” He felt a rise in the Gentleman’s desire to protect his investments and was quick to sooth. “I have no desire to poach. We may no longer work together, but I do still honor some of our promises.”

“Very well. What is your interest in the Mighty Nein?” The Gentleman steepled his fingers and regarded the other man.

“Secrets, as always. They’ve sparked up some interest and I’ve been asked to study them a little.” The best lie was the one closest to the truth.

“You? Doing the dirty work for someone else? I never thought I’d see the day.”

The Merchant chuckled pleasantly enough, but the Gentleman stiffened slightly and suddenly three different weapons were directed at the masked figure sitting across from their boss. “Oh, you do remember my habits. I apologize. I meant nothing by it. I was simply remembering a time when I didn’t have to do my own work.” 

“Those times were better for business.” The Gentleman nodded and the weapons were put away. “But if you still hold to our old conditions, then you know what I will ask of you next.”

“A secret for your information. Of course. I am prepared to accept the price.” He knew that wasn’t what the Gentleman meant. Not this time. But it was an offer regardless. To avoid the eventual fallout.

“An interesting offer, but I want you to...reconsider our separation. Both of our businesses benefited from our cooperation. We would, of course, have to agree to new rules, to avoid our previous mistakes.”

“I will consider it,” the Merchant says after a moment. “But only if you swear by my scrolls that the conditions will be mutually beneficial this time.”

“By your scrolls?” Someone in the crowd, rather drunkenly, laughed.

“Is that Louise? He’s not dead yet?” The Merchant asked, not bothering to lower his voice.

The Gentleman chuckled and shook his head. “No, he’s managed to survive so far.”

“It seems I owe you fifty gold then.”

“Indeed.” The Gentleman said as he studied the Merchant for a moment before nodding. “Very well, I swear by your scrolls, presented to you by the Traveler, that I will only suggest terms that fully beneficial to us both.”

“Excellent.” The Merchant smiled, not that anyone could see that, as he felt the scrolls in his pockets warm for a moment. “Now, back to the Mighty Nein, where are they headed?”

“Berleben.”

“North? Of course they’re going north.” The Merchant sighed and stood up to, pausing only to drop fifty gold pieces on the table and mutter something dumb bets.

“Do remember to drop by when you return.” The Gentleman reminds him.

“Yeah, don’t choke on your breakfast before I come back.” It was an old good-bye for them both. Not something they’d said to each in a while, but it had just slipped out this time. Neither acknowledged it as the Merchant left and the Gentleman returned to his book.

The Merchant set off once he was outside. He doubted they would leave right away, but he needed to be ready for when they did. If anyone asked him if he was excited, he’d be lying if he said no. He certainly looked forward to getting out of the city and the Traveler’s tasks were always interesting. Add to that the fact that he hadn’t left Zadash in a long time. He definitely needed a supply pack before he left, and probably a new set of lock picks and the like.

He handled the supplies quickly enough and managed to set out on the road an hour after leaving the Evening Nip. Checking the compass every so often showed that he was following the Mighty Nein, though he didn’t know how closely. If they had horses, it would take some time to catch up, but he didn’t mind. He was always ready for the long haul.

Several hours passed as he walked, he felt the sun’s heat slowly fade. And eventually, the compass pointed off the road. It was late at night and he’d been walking for some time now. If any of them were of a charitable heart, perhaps whatever the Traveler desired of him would be easily done. He stepped off the road and into the lightly wooded area. It didn’t take much effort to find them, but he was slightly behind others that had found them first. A group of a less friendly nature. He was tempted to handle it and have the Mighty Nein be none the wiser, but...he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t interested in seeing how they dealt with their enemies. Of course, if they got seriously hurt, he would step in.

He isn’t terribly surprised that they manage to dispatch the small ambush party, though he definitely enjoyed some of their methods. The goblin’s and the wizard’s little con. The female tiefling’s concern for her fellow party member pleased him more than he wanted to admit. But the one he was most impressed with was the large woman. The Merchant could not see, but he had many methods to perceive the world around him and nearly all of them lit up when the woman stepped forward and summoned some power from within, cloaking herself in a darkness that he found very interesting. The fight ended not too long after it began. He even helped some. By mere chance, there was an extra wolf that had found him watching from a distance. It barely managed to bare its fangs before it dropped to the ground, lifeless, the shadows shifting around it as they settled back into place. After the fight concluded, he watched as they prepared to settle back. He debated whether now would be a good moment to walk out and introduce himself, but honestly, would there ever be a good time, the way they seem to attract trouble? He sighed, straightened his pack, fixed his clothes, and made sure his ever-present mask was on properly and stepped out from behind the tree, snapping a twig on the ground with purpose.


	2. I Hate Them Already

Mollymauk Tealeaf was used to traveling on the road. He’d been a part of a traveling circus for long enough that random raiders and highwaymen and all manner of skirmishes were no longer all that surprising. However, it was a rare thing for a second, separate group to show up after another. So when he heard the twig snapping behind him, and the group in general, he whirled around quicker than he ever had before in his life and held his swords at the ready. Had he looked around, he would have seen that everyone else had turned and readied themselves as well. As he focused ahead of him, he fully expects to see possibly another group of goblins, maybe even a roving pack of feral wolves. He was not prepared for what walked out of the forest instead.

The first thing any of them noticed, with the exception of Nott, who was busy eyeing the stranger’s clothes for possible hidden pockets, was that the person appeared to have no face. As they stepped closer and the fire was able to better illuminate them, the lack of face proved to be the result of a full face mask, completely featureless and a ghostly white. The mask stood up starkly against the person’s dark clothing, which consisted of common clothes, though they seemed to be of a higher quality than most, and a black traveling cloak, the hood of which was currently drawn up over their head. Their hands were up in the air as they stopped several yards in front of the group.

There was a moment of silence before Fjord, thinking ahead of the rest of the group, speaks up and asks, “Who are you?”

“Most call me the Merchant. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mighty Nein.” The voice coming from behind the mask was a little rough, with a slight lilt to the words and a deepness that wasn’t part of the actual sound of the voice, but rather a feeling that the Mighty Nein sensed, even those not as magically inclined as the rest. “I bring greetings, at least I hope they’re greetings, from the Traveler.” The words were as close to a spell as one could get without actual magic, for as soon as the Merchant spoke them, the demeanor of the entire group changed. Jester was the first to react as she, in a squealing blue flash, ran up to the Merchant and pulled them into a hug. The others shared looks of disbelief, mostly at the thought that someone else actually shared in Jester’s faith.

“I knew it! I knew the pamphlets would help!” She squeals, easily lifting the, now clearly small, stranger off their feet and practically dancing around.

“Pamphlets?” The Merchant asked calmly, more calmly than most would likely react if they were suddenly lifted by a plump, overly excited, and surprisingly strong blue tiefling. “My dear, I’ve likely been a follower of the Traveler longer than you’ve been alive. Now, can you let me down, I am quite tired.” Jester pouted and reluctantly set the Merchant down. As they rearranged their clothes, Molly watched Beau stride up to them and attempt to glare at their mask.

“Just who are you really? Merchant isn’t a real name.” She asked, attempting to intimidate their visitor by almost growling the words. Just because Jester trusted them at the mention of the Traveler, didn’t mean everyone else did.

“You’re correct, it isn’t my real name. It is a title given to me by my customers. And by an old business partner. Someone you’re familiar with: the Gentleman.”

“You’re friends with the Gentleman?”

“Friends is pushing it. We are familiar with one another and worked closely together in some of his earlier years.” 

“I see.”

“Excellent reply. You’re welcome to openly interrogate me, but please, spare me your attempts at subtlety. You’re not very good at it. God, whichever you believe in if any, help whomever you feel like flirting with.” The Merchant said, effectively throwing off Beau as they stepped around her and presented themselves to the rest of the group. “I will answer any questions I can, so please, allow me to travel with you, until the Traveler’s wishes are made clear to me.”

Fjord stepped up to meet them. “You say the Traveler sent you, but how did find us? Do you have tracking skills? Magic?”

“A compass, that points to what the Traveler wishes me to do. Or follow, in the case of my sister believer.” The Merchant held out the compass as they replied, showing the mark of the Traveler engraved on the back. “He asks me favors in return for his help with my affairs.”

“The Traveler helps you?” Jester asked, peeking around Fjord.

“Not in person. He rarely appears before me. But he provides me wares every now and again.” 

“How do you speak to him?” Jester had practically commandeered the questioning by this point, Fjord unable to stop her.

“Personally, I either speak to him as a friend would or I play him music.” Jester squealed again at that and almost hugged the Merchant again, and would have succeeded if they didn’t move out of the way. “My darling sister believer, I am all for hugs, but you are...very strong.”

“That’s how I give such good hugs.” She smiles, still holding her arms open. There’s a moment of silence before the Merchant just...moves a little closer and allows Jester to sweep them up in her arms again.

“I may not be able to see, but I can feel the judgment.” The Merchant said idly as Jester spun with them in her arms. “Her hugs are delightful.” She set them back down and they straightened their clothes again. “Now, on to more serious matters. I would like to travel with you-”

“No,” Several voices said at once. The only one of the group that hadn’t objected was Jester. That wasn’t much of a surprise though.

“Understandable, but rude to interrupt me like that. Listen, I’m going to continue following you all regardless. I owe too much to the Traveler to just abandon this. I simply thought things would be better if I came with you.” The Merchant considered them all. “If it would make things easier, you can compel me to tell the truth.”

“How do we know you can’t stop any spell from working?” Molly had spoken up for the first time, individually, since the stranger appeared. And while he was not usually the suspicious or even outwardly accusatory ones of the group, something about the Merchant was…unsettling, to say the least.

“Zone of Truth affects everyone, does it not? Especially if I allow it to work.” They replied.

Everyone turned to Jester, with the exception of the Merchant. She was the only here that could cast that spell. It was up to her. She waved a hand and everyone felt the power of Zone of Truth. Some tried to resist it, not even purposefully, just as a reaction to being compelled. Molly himself even felt a need to push back against the spell, but he fought back the urge.

“Excellent. Now, ask your questions. What I can answer, I must do so truthfully, correct?”

“That’s right. So let’s start with something easy.” Fjord said, stepping up again to try and take the lead. “Who sent you?”

“The Traveler. He is the only one capable of guiding the compass.”

“Alright. What’s your name?”

“The culture of my people prevents me from giving you my real name, thus why I supplied the title given to me by my customers.”

Fjord glanced at Jester to be sure the spell was working and continued his questions when she nodded. “Why do you wear that mask?”

The Merchant seemed to stiffen slightly at that question. “There are many reasons. The most relevant being that I am too recognizable without it.”

There was a pause at that, but Fjord allowed it to slide, for now. “What’s your real purpose for wanting to come with us?”

“As I said before, I plan to come along until I realize what the Traveler wants of me. Then I will fulfill my purpose and leave.”

“What are you?”

“Male, not human. A fairly decent thief. Really good with a knife. Excellent lover. Take your pick.” Molly was certain that if any of them could see the Merchant’s face, he’d have the biggest, smuggest grin ever. And suddenly Molly wasn’t so unsure of him.

“That was a fair bit more information than I wanted.” Fjord replied. “Any other questions?” This one was directed at the others.

“What instrument do you play?” Jester asked.

“Violin. Although, I don’t think that was the sort of questions your friend meant.” The Merchant said lightly.

“Alright then, I got some questions for you.” Beau said. “You said ‘not human’. What did you mean?”

“I meant that I am not human. I feel like that is very obvious.”

“Then what are you?” Beau skated over the remark.

The Merchant appeared to mull this over for a moment. Then a minute. Then two. Until finally they all felt the spell end and he said, “It seems that answer will have to wait another day.” Molly was very certain that under his mask, the Merchant was smirking.

“Come on guys, can’t we keep him?” Jester whined, grabbing the Merchant’s arm as if he were a puppy and she was somehow afraid that they’d take him away from her.

“I am….slightly offended by the implication that I’m a pet, but I still agree with your statement….” The man said.

“Yeah, Jester, the man is not a pet. And we can’t go picking up every stray that comes our way.” Fjord told her.

“Again, slightly offended at the implication that I’m an animal, but I can still agree with that statement as well.”

“C’mon Fjord, let him stay.” Jester whined once more, pouting at the half-orc man. There was a long silence as he stared at her. No one expected him to last long. It was difficult to say no to Jester on a normal day. To say no to her when she’d just found a fellow believer who also spoke to the Traveler on a regular basis? A simple ‘no’ would not go over well.

Fjord sighed and shook his head before saying, “Fine, but we’re tying him up until we can be sure that he’s not a threat.”

“Oh, wonderful. Long cart ride in ropes. My everyday fantasy.” If a person could make it rain sarcasm, the Merchant would have certainly succeeded in doing so right then.

“Yeah yeah, you wanted to come along, you’re gonna have to deal with the conditions that go with it.” Fjord went over to the cart and grabbed a length of rope. The next few minutes were spent tying up the Merchant as effectively as possible, with comments from everyone, including the man himself, who seemed to just be enjoying the strange atmosphere the group created. At some point, it began to rain and as the Merchant was made to sit under a tree, Molly announced to the group that he was sleeping under the cart and anyone else was free to join him, if they wanted to stay dry. The Merchant tried to speak up, but everyone was talking and his voice was lost. Eventually, everyone, except those on watch and the Merchant are situated under the cart and are sleeping peacefully.

“I hate them already.” The Merchant mumbled to himself before sleeping as best he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone wondering why the Merchant is referred to as "them" and "they", it's because this is written more from Molly's/the group's perspective and none of them assume genders. Especially of beings that don't look like either gender. Oh, and don't forget to check out my Tumblr! It's (sorry for the length) necro-floodwaters-fiction-inc. The name is an ever-changing mess.


End file.
